


Intermissions

by PinkWisp



Series: Toy Soldiers [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fiona Thyme - Mentioned - Freeform, Fluff, May Marigold - Mentioned, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Canon, Pre-Poly, Winter Schnee - Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: Being married to the cause, to Mantle, is hard. Life moves fast.Sometimes Joanna hates it but... seeing Robyn and the others happy makes it worth it.Missing Scenes from Show Your Teeth. Mostly from Joanna's perspective.
Relationships: Happy Huntresses/Winter Schnee (RWBY), Joanna Greenleaf/Robyn Hill, Joanna Greenleaf/Robyn Hill/May Marigold/Fiona Thyme
Series: Toy Soldiers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Intermissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and Robyn talks about their new friends.
> 
> Takes place while May and Fiona are flirting- I mean sparing at the beginning of Chapter 2.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Poly Negotiations

Joanna leaned over the stove, taking a deep break of the warm curry. It was a Vacuo recipe, simple, easy, and perfect for those on a small budget and scavanging to get by. With some spices it almost Minstralian. It would take a little more time so Joanna settled back on the couch, got up to look for her reading glasses and settled back in again.  


She reread today’s journal entry so far. A few hours at a Vale restaurant, played bouncer for a Faunus club for two hours, then exercised with Tank and walked him until… Until she ran into Ms. Fiona Thyme.  


Joanna tapped her chin with her pen and looked at the door. It’s not that she didn’t trust Robyn to go through her journal. It’s just… weird. Writing about something _personal_ for a change. The women flipped back a few pages.  


Since they decided to leave the Police Force the journal started to become more of a worklog. Where she worked, who payed better, a small review of the job and people there. The most rewarding and fun jobs were lower payed. They had the most heart and passion and the life _Atlas_ tries so hard to stamp out. The same heart she saw in Ms. Thyme and oddly she saw passion in those _elites._ For all the pictures and videos, the Marigold and Schnee was… very… human. A _caring_ protectiveness for a _Faunus._  


Joanna underlined the word _elite_ several times and was about to write something else when the door opened. Joanna glanced at her undisturbed Scroll on the coffee table. Robyn _always_ texted her when she brought someone home, asking if she would join or not. Joanna smiled at her partner, “Welcome back-” In just two strides Robyn straddling her waist on the couch. The women was shivering, pupils blown wide, body so flushed she was sweating just a little. Joanna tried to remove her glasses but Robyn quickly grabbed her hand and instead pulled it to rest on her check.  


Joanna smirked and rubbed her partner’s cheek with her thumb. She felt a pang of guilt for a split second. Before Joanna could even recognize the feeling, Robyn placed a soft kiss over her wrist. That look… heated, full of desire and content and need _for her._ Joanna’s heart beat slowly picked up. Robyn nipped her pulse point and kissed harder, feeling the soft beat pick up.  


“Please don’t think or feel that,” Robyn mumbled, slowly laying down on her partner. Joanna let out a deep hum in agreement. For some reason women seemed to like it. As predicted Robyn _shivered_ against her, hands clawing at her shirt and breath stuttering. “Sex is nice but I don’t want _strangers_ right now.”  


“Just a cute little girl and her over protective friends?” Joanna teased. Robyn blushed hard, nuzzling Joanna’s neck and biting and kissing and squirming restlessly. Joanna had to fix her glasses multiple times and could only laugh at all the attention. She held Robyn close and breathed in deep. The smell of lavender, spring fields, and just the women she known for years warming her chest.  


One hand wandered up to her head and pulled the frustrated women into a kiss. Joanna sighed into it, melting too slowly for Robyn’s liking. She bite and nibbled on Joanna’s bottom lip, trying to get her to play and dance but Joanna only moved at her own pace.  


And it was a slow passionate one.  


Slowly she tamed Robyn’s frustrations. Soothing her heated kisses, pulling back when Robyn started clawing at her shirt and rewarded her weak sighs by pulling her closer and hugging her tighter. Eventually Robyn tried retreat back to regain her composure. But if the women was being a needy brat, Joanna wasn’t going to be so forgiving. She followed, taking the lead.  


She bite Robyn’s lip hard enough to make her Aura flare and for her to gasp. Joanna slipped her tongue inside, demanding and taking more till Robyn was shaking again and moaning weakly. With a soft laugh Joanna finally pulled back and let Robyn brace herself on her chest, softly panting and unfocused.  


“Ugh, your the worst!” Robyn mumbled, collapsing onto Joanna’s chest. The giant threw her head back and laughed.  


“Oh, that was nothing, lil’ bird,” Joanna murmured hot into Robyn’s ear. “You should have seen Ms. Thyme storm out of the Academy. She could probably throw you against the wall and-”  


“Shut up, shut up,” Robyn growled silencing her partner with a hard kiss. Joanna chuckled, accepting it and trying to steal a little more but Robyn nuzzled her neck. “You have no idea how bad I want her.”  


“Babe,” Joanna snorted, “You came home alone, shaking and pounced on me,” Joanna said with a quirk brow. Robyn muffled a loud groan in her neck. “I think I have a pretty good idea. Plus you love surprises.”  


“She looks so cute and sad but she’s so tiny and feisty!” Robyn mumbled, half swooning and half frustrated and…  


And listing everything Joanna wasn’t.  


“I just wanna pick her up and kiss her!”  


“She is… really cute…” Joanna mumbled. Robyn slowly looked up at her, a measured and worried look. Joanna sighed and looked away, “I’m just being silly. You just, you usually don’t go for cute…”  


“Because cute girls are usually dainty and boring and… um… ah.” A slow blush started to crawl over Robyn’s cheeks again. “And they’re usually scared of you and it’s bullshit, alright!? You deserve a lot more love.” She said the last part so quickly and softly, Joanna almost didn’t catch it.  


For a long moment the pair stared at each other surprised. A slow blush spreading across Joanna’s face as Robyn squirmed nervously on top of her. It was cute, almost like her first confession all over again. Robyn has… a bit of a problem with commitment and serious feelings.  


She runs from it like she was doing now, “I um- I think the food is burning.”  


“You’re not getting off so easily, lil bird,” Joanna said. Robyn almost squeaked when Joanna grabbed her ass and _easily_ stood up, carrying her brat to the kitchen. “Well. Ms. Hill? Is there something you’d like to share?” Joanna asked slowly, dripping her voice low despite the soft blush on her face. Robyn squirmed a little more, legs tightening around Joanna’s waist. Joanna grinned, seeing her ears tint red again.  


The insecurities was still there but it was more of an annoyance in her chest than a stab. Joanna was the only women who challenged Robyn without trying to drown her. Joanna closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her partner’s. Robyn loved her for being that rock in the ocean. Unmoving, unyielding, enduring and patient. Even after almost three years of dating. She wasn’t cute and small like Ms. Thyme and that wasn’t a bad thing.  


Eventually Robyn found her words, “I think you two… would y’know. Look good together…”  


“As in _dating_ together, not just helping you fuck her?” Joanna asked. The Robyn grumbled, trying to hid her face again but Joanna set her on the counter. With her hands free she gently cupped Robyn’s face so she couldn’t worm her way out it. “Babe…”  


“Yes! I want both of us to date her…”  


Joanna smiled and kissed her partner lightly as a reward. “I promise I’ll be open but… if we don’t click I’m not going to force it.” Robyn mumbled something against her lips in agreement before kissing back.


End file.
